gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
William McHayes
William McHayes is a pirate of John Breasly. William McHayes is a pirate born to royalty. His uncle, John Breasly, looks over him occasionally. History William McHayes was born in 1695, to Sean and Abby McHayes. Sean was the brother of George Breasly, later known as John. Sean moved his family to the Caribbean when William was four. They bought a mansion on the far side of Port Royal, facing Outcast Isle. There, William lived in luxury. He didn't even think twice of the slaves that roamed his house and did cooking and cleaning. William was always interested in guns and gold. He called those his "Two favorite Gs." On a trip to Padres del Fuego, William visited a gunsmith, and bought his first pistol. He was around 15 at the time. He practiced on skeletons in the King's Run. Everything was normal with William's life until one faithful night. His parents had gotten in a fight, and his father had killed his mother. William becamed outraged, and left his father. He stole from a navy fleet at port (record goes to show this fleet was later named His Majesty's Fleet) and took their gunpowder. He may have also taken a bit of gold. After a month, William had gotten enough gunpowder into his father's house. He then blew it sky high. The Royal Navy took him away and placed him in a jail on an island called Rambleshack. In jail, he met a pirate captain named Jack Sparrow. Together, he and Sparrow broke out of prison and William sailed away with Bo Beck. Beck had made a deal with Jolly Roger, but double-crossed Roger after Sparrow gave him a "generous" bribe. And so, Beck was killed on the boat. William swam to Port Royal, where he got a sword from William Turner. He also got a compass from Tia Dalma. Not knowing what to do with his life, William joined the EITC in an attempt to redeem his life. In the end, he recieved the "P" brand from a man named Captain "Lord" Leon. So, with William being confused once again, joined the crew of a man going to plunder a Treasure Fleet. The plundering was successful. So successful, in fact, William was able to buy a house on Tortuga. It wasn't until the EITC began collecting taxes on Tortuga did William fully embrace piracy. William began holding secret meetings of townsfolk wanting to be free of the EITC, and wanting to do it violently. William was elected leader of the crew, thus it was named McHayes' Crew. It was such a hit, it became a guild. Just a few days after the creation of McHayes' Crew, the HMS Empire was seen docking at Kingshead, and William couldn't resist the urge. They landed at the secret dock, and then raided the fort, to find the king of England there. William was dumbfounded. His crew was placed in the lower jail of Kingshead. They told the guards their name was McHayes' Crew. The king recognized that name, and asked William if his father had been named Sean. William replied yes, and the king told William he was Will's uncle. Today, William is more of a modest gunsmith, longing for gold, than a pirate. His uncle, John, tries to cover up his piracy as much as possible. Levels Notoriety: 15 Sword: 8 Gun: 15 Cannon: 10 Sailing: 7 Voodoo Doll: 6 Dagger: 9 Potions: 2 Fishing: 3 Where? William McHayes is on the Test Server ONLY. Category:Pirates